swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Something is Obviously Wrong
This is the first part of the Death Trooper questline, and is triggered by using Jabba's Comlink or by talking directly to Bib Fortuna in Mos Eisley at /way 3562 -4939. You are told that a close friend of Jabba's has been murdered, and that you are to pose as a relative of the deceased in order to gather some information Gather Clues *Level: 1 *Reward: 500 Quest XP Talk with Happer, a Mos Eisley Policeman who is located nearby with the body of an Unknown Lab Assistant (an Aqualish named Bera Jeza). Happer tells you that Bera died recently with a large amount of Spice about her person. Happer also lets slip that a nearby BioLab is next on his agenda as it may contain some clues. Report back to Bib Fortuna with this news. Bera Jeza's Employer *Level: 1 *Reward: 500 Quest XP Head to the Biolab where Bera Jeza worked to create a new super soldier drug that Jabba was interested in. Inside the lab, radial the Dead Biologist on the ground and Search Body (click on the body and use the keyboard Tilte key). The Biologist's name was Derg Prantis and the last message that he recorded before he died directs you to Mos Taike and a man named Cale Herron. Find Cale Herron *Level: 1 *Reward: 500 Quest XP Head to Mos Taike and talk to Cale Herron (a Slicer) at /way 3838 2218. As well as being distraught about the death of his friend, Cale suspects foul play because Derg isn't the only Biologist to have met a similar fate. After the Holocomm from Biba Fortuna, talk to Cale again. Rather than give up on the quest and leaving the Killer to the authorities, you decide to frame Lady Valarian, whose cantina, the Lucky Despot is conveniently close to the Biolab. The Valarians? *Level: (your CL) *Rewards: ** 1000 Quest XP **Faction: 1000 (Jabba) **Money: 3000 credits Head to the Lucky Despot in Mos Eisley and talk to Lady Valarian. Titus Sypknee (a Valarian Assassin) (Same CL as quest taker, Elite) will enter the room and attack you. If you kill him, talk to Lady Valarian again and milk her for 3000 credits. You receive a grateful holocomm from Jabba and a word from Cale who wants you back in Mos Taike. If Titus Sypknee kills you, Jabba calls Boba Fett to do the job properly. The Plan *Level: 1 *Reward: 500 Quest XP Return to Mos taike and visit Cale Herron. Milk him for 5000 credits as payment for nearly getting you killed in the process. Next, head to Cale's Outpost on Lok at /way -2040 5960. He'll direct you to a laboratory of Derg's which you must investigate at /way -400 7600. Find Clues *Level: 5 *Reward: 500 Quest XP Enter the laboratory, step on the dead biologists on your way, and pick up a Science Datapad in the left hand of the dead Biologist in the final room. Report your findings to Cale on Lok who'll send you to investigate communications that he discovered that originate on Dathomir from one of the scientists who is supposedly missing. Investigate Dathomir *Level: 5 *Rewards: **Mysterious Science Datapad Badge **Mysterious Science Datapad **5000 Quest XP **Money: 5000 credits Make your way to the Quarantine Zone Starport on Dathomir. Talk to Tyla Gallamby then Report back to Cale in Mos Taike. Category:Death Troopers Category:Tatooine quests Category:Dynamic CL